Tu eres mi sentido
by nellycullen
Summary: Ella perdio el sentido en su vida. El lo perdio cuando la perdio a ella.Ahora se vuelven a ver por un misteroso caso y un recuerdo perdido...
1. prologo

**Tú eres mi sentido**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Sino L estaría vivo y yo, el, matt, mello y near estaríamos comiendo un helado mientras escribo esto XD.

**Resumen: **Ella perdió todo el sentido en su vida. El lo perdió cuando la perdió a ella. Ahora se vuelven a ver por un misterioso caso y un recuerdo perdido. ¿Podrán aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O se pelearan por el ultimo postre? entren a verlo!

* * *

**Prologo**

"Para todas las personas este era un día normal y para algunos hasta era especial ya que era viernes y significaba fin de semana. Aunque para mi, una estudiante universitaria de 23 años no significaba nada mas que el día que me había dado cuenta que toda mi vida había perdido todo sentido"

"Hace semanas había pensado que mi vida no era nada hasta que volví a verte y todo recupero el sentido, todo por un suceso del que había perdido todo recuerdo, pero era hora de separarme de ti para siempre ahora no creo que pueda vivir"

Pensé para mis adentros antes de acercarme al shinigami, que había protegido mi vida y ahora la condenaba eternamente.

-Es hora de partir-me dijo con voz de ultratumba, acercándome su huesuda mano tenebrosamente mi antiguo protector.

Mire su mano y cerré los ojos derrotada, derramando unas lagrimas. Pero antes de acercar la mía, susurre unas palabras que de alguna manera, con una pequeña esperanza esperaba que llegaran a ti.

-Lamento no poder despedirme de ti, pero por favor no me olvides…- y entonces dije esas palabras que debí decirte hace ya 9 años, de las que me arrepentía no haberme dado cuenta antes-(…)-y aun en esta situación seguiría diciéndote con ese apodo-Adiós, ryuzaki-kun- termine de decir con una sonrisa de tristeza mientras la oscuridad me tragaba.

* * *

**Comentario de Autora:** Bueno después de mucho tiempo en fanfiction publico mi primer fic. Por favor no sean muy duros conmigo o con mi alocada idea n.n. Espero que sea de su agrado. Aquí les dejo el prologo para que les sea claro ya que si dejo ya el primer Cáp. Talvez sea confuso. Y bueno lo continuo o no?

Criticas, sugerencias, opiniones y tomatazos. Clic al cuadrito de letritas verdes.

Cuídense todos y todas!

Nellycullen


	2. Descubri

Tú eres mi sentido

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Sino Light seria torturado cruelmente todos los días por hacer que Rem matara a L n.n

**Resumen: **Ella perdió todo el sentido en su vida. El lo perdió cuando la perdió a ella. Ahora se vuelven a ver por un misterioso caso y un recuerdo perdido. ¿Podrán aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O se pelearan por el ultimo postre? entren a verlo!

**Comentario de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno aquí va el primer Cáp. De mi primer fic. (Creo que sonó repetitivo v).

¿¿??: ¿Pero no crees que deberías basar más la historia en un personaje ya creado?

N.C. (yo XD): En realidad la historia esta mas que todo basada en… ¡oye! Vas a arruinar la sorpresa ¬.¬ Ah, ¿Por qué te hice tan lista?

L: La acabas de llamar "lista" ahora todos saben que es una chica. (Explica tranquilamente mientras le da un sorbo a su te).

N.C.: Será mejor que comience el Cáp. Antes que revele toda la historia -.-" y L pásame el azúcar mi te esta amargo… (Miro la azucarera y esta vacía) wuaaaa T.T ¡siempre me haces esto!

¿¿??: (Me consuela) Tranquila aquí tengo mas (me pasa una azucarera llena) ¿ves? n.n

N.C.: Awww gracias miyu n.n

Miyu: (risita)

N.C. :(pasan unos segundos y me doy cuenta)… ¡oye! .

¡Bueno aquí va el Cáp..!

* * *

Descubrí…

Para algunos este era un día normal, hasta para algunos estudiantes hasta especial ya que era viernes y significaba fin de semana para mi una estudiante universitaria de 23 años no significaba nada mas que el día que me había dado cuenta que mi vida había perdido todo sentido.

Mi nombre es Miyuki Makoto, según me habían contado en el orfanato en que crecí, mi madre biológica era inglesa y mi padre japonés; ellos me habían abandonado en un hospital corto tiempo después de nacer o eso era lo que se había averiguado.

Había ido a para a un orfanato de niños genios ya que yo desde que había nacido daba muestras de tener talento en lo lingüístico y matemático. Esos fueron años de felicidad ya que ahí tuve a mi primer amigo, el mejor en realidad. Pero al cumplir 14, una pareja que residía en Japón decidió adoptarme y no lo volví a ver. Esa pareja me quería mucho y yo los sentía como mis padres de verdad eso fue feliz, pero fue muy duro despedirme de mi mejor amigo para siempre y de tres personitas especiales que habían ganado mi corazón ahí comenzó el "vació".

Después de 4 años de tener una familia, la perdí en un accidente trágico causándome una perdida irreparable. El "vació" se extendió casi completamente solo no fue total gracias a dos grandes amigos que había conocido en esos años en Japón (A nadie volví a llamar mi "mejor" amigo simplemente no podía…). Gane una beca y entre a la universidad, después de 5 años no encontraba el sentido en mi vida. Ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo, mis grandes amigos se iban a casar y se mudarían a Tokio dejándome sola pero no me malinterpreten yo estaba muy feliz por ellos…sigo siendo feliz por ellos por eso no les dije cuanto me afectaría su perdida y les sonreí dichosa…

Mi carrera no me apasionaba y como dije estaba sola así que no había conocido el amor aunque… no eso no había sido amor, no era posible. Para resumirlo mi vida en este momento era un completo vació con una oscuridad tan grande que solo mi sufrimiento pasado superaba.

-¡Aww, duele!- lloraba un niño al final de la calle sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era de noche iba a hacer las compras de la semana, me acerque al pequeño que no tendría mas de ocho años y me agache a su altura.

-¿Qué te paso?-le dije sonriendo dulcemente. Aunque yo me encontraba en un vació siempre me mostraba alegre frente a los demás, no demostraba mi tristeza… ya eran 2 años que no había vuelto a llorar.

-M-Me ca-caí…-me decía entre sollozos y tartamudeos, mostrándome su rodilla que tenia un raspón.

-Yo se que hacer con ese raspón-le dije divertida para darle confianza saque una curita y se la puse sobre su herida, yo era de sacarme heridas con facilidad – ¡Listo! Ahora ya no dolerá- El seguía un poco triste, entonces de mi pequeño bolso que tenía forma de cara de gato (N.C.: ¡Me encantan!) saque una trufa de chocolate, tenia que admitirlo era adicta al chocolate desde pequeña en especial a las trufas pero tenía cierto control. Aun así siempre llevaba conmigo algunas, era un milagro que no engordara-Toma.

El cogio el dulce de mi mano y sonrió tímidamente se veía adorable- Gra-Gracias…

-No hay de que, pero ya es tarde mejor ve a casa- Solo eran las 8pm pero era peligroso para un niño tan pequeño-Tu mamá se va a preocupar.

-¡Hai!- se levanto alegremente, yo también – ¡oh! Gomen nee-san ¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunto mirándome con inocencia con sus grandes ojos verdes debía ser extranjero-Yo me llamo Orikku pero me puede decir Kuu-chan.

-Yo me llamo miyuki pero me puedes decir miyu-chan-conteste con una sonrisa, era tan lindo que daba ganas de abrazarlo.

-Entonces muchas gracias miyu-chan- no se que tenía su mirada o su sonrisa enigmática pero se me estrujo el corazón (N.C.: emocionalmente hablando ¬.¬) "Gracias_ Dani…"_ me recordó tanto a "el" cuando eramos niños…-¡Adiós!- no me había dado cuenta de que ya se había alejado y se despedía con la mano.

-¡Ah! Adiós kuu-chan- le sonreí. La calle estaba ya desierta, seguí mi camino…; aun después de tantos años, no había olvidado a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, recordaba claramente su voz y su rostro. Moví mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y voltee a la esquina… ¿esquina?

-No otra vez…-susurre resignada al darme cuenta que me había perdido, se podría decir que me volvía algo despistada cuando pensaba cosas importantes usualmente se me terminaba perdiendo algo. -.-

Escuche unas voces a lo lejos en un callejón, tal vez me podrían dar indicaciones…o robarme, Lo pensé unos segundos…-¡ya que diablos!- maldije en voz baja. Me acerque a la calle sigilosamente por si las dudas, eran un chico y una chica, el chico tenia cabello y ojos castaños, alto pero parecía menor, Se notaba de lejos que era muy listo, solo digamos que vivir entre genios me había desarrollado cierto radar.

Me resultaba conocido… ¡Claro! Era ese chico de primer año en mi universidad Yagami Light el que había sacado el mejor promedio del año empatando con un tal Hideki Ryouga, al que nunca se le veía en clase. El Rector me había llamado para mostrarles el campus pero el tal Yagami me daba mala espina y alegue tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

La chica era rubia con ojos castaños pero con un brillo lúgubre rojizo, con un vestido negro Loli gothic. Creo que era una modelo o algo parecido. La chica parecía muy enamorada de el aunque el no parecía que ella le arráyese, probablemente era una cita y a mi no me gustaba interrumpir esas cosas. Pero justo antes de irme la chica dijo la frase que daría un giro de 180° a mi vida.

-No creo que haya problema, ya que tú eres el gran Kira-anuncio feliz.

-Misa, no digas eso a tan viva voz, alguien puede escucharte. Dijo el chico con una mirada temible.

El era…era… ¡Kira! No, no podía ser… ¡Ese maldito asesino que creía que hacia justicia! Pero…pero si el era entonces…había que ir a la policía. Aunque ir con mi testimonio y ninguna prueba no iba a ser suficiente…no me creerían… pero si…

Busque lo mas silenciosa posible mi grabadora, la que usaba en la universidad; al encontrarla me di con una grata sorpresa ¡Ya estaba encendida! Eso significaba que había grabado desde mi ultima clase eso era posible ya que satsu-chan me había apurado para ir a ver a Kazz…

-¿Escuchaste algo?- exclamo el tal Light mirando la entrada del callejón.

-Uhmm, Misa no escucho nada, ole Light te gustaría si tu y Misa…- comenzó a hablar acerca de un puesto de comida o algo así y eso me dio tiempo de correr lo mas rápido que mis piernas me daban, llegue a una calle conocida, recordaba como llegar a la Jefatura de policías, muchas veces se me perdían cosas en la calle tanto así que hasta el Jefe de policía había bajado a regañarme por lo despistada que era eso me había dado un poco de risa y a el también era un señor muy noble.

Llegue mas rápido de lo que pensé, muy pronto el misterio del caso Kira quedaría resuelto y no habría más muertes.

-Miyuki-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que se te perdió algo ha esta hora…_me decía el policía de turno Aido con una sonrisa-…normalmente es en la tarde o en la mañana jajá…

Tenia 27 años, era de cabello oscuro, alto, ojos oscuros y piel muy blanca. Era un buen sujeto pero se burlaba mucho de mi cuando llegaba desesperada por mis llaves.

-Aido-san sabes ¿Dónde esta el Jefe de policía? Es urgente- le pregunte directamente vio que hablaba en serio, tan enserio que creo que lo asuste un poco.

-A-Ah esta en una reunión en su oficina no puede bajar ahora- sus ojos estaban dilatados y miraba a otro lado y tenia el labio inferior levemente salido; miedo, vergüenza; me estaba mintiendo y no sabia donde estaba. "el" me había enseñado como saber si me mienten. "Eres muy despistada Dani", me decía con una pequeña sonrisa, nunca entendí eso.

Ahora ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! La única otra persona con quien podría confiar y darle esta información era… ¡pero eso no era posible!, sabia que estaba en el caso pero no había forma de que lo localizara…estaba perdida. Baje la cabeza con resignación… ni en esto podía ayudar…no pude hacer nada para evitar la muerte de mis padres y ahora no podría hacer nada para evitar que esa pesadilla criminal terminara. Mis ojos se aguaron…era a lo máximo que llegaban desde hace 2 años.

-Miyuki-san ¿le sucede algo?- levante la cabeza y me encontré con la cara del ayudante del Jefe de policía, Matsuda-san, me veía preocupado. Un minuto…mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar un plan que podría funcionar…

-Matsuda-san me podrías hacer un favor. Le rogué con ojos suplicantes el me miro nervioso pero asintió- ¿Podrías llamar al Jefe de policía? es urgente.

-Lo lamento Miyuki-san pero el esta en una reunión importante-al parecer eso era verdad, pero esto era más importante.

-Es acerca del caso Kira- le miro con tal decisión y seriedad que el no se rio ni me miro como si estuviera loca- Matsuda-san, usted sabe que no mentiría con algo como esto.

El estuvo pensando mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos por varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos, de repente pestañeo y agarro su celular marcando un número muy largo.

-Moshi Moshi, ¿Watari-san? Me podría pasar con el Jefe-san es urgente es sobre el caso- me miro muy serio pero después se sorprendió y miro desdeñoso al teléfono- oh ¿de verdad? No hay problema…-luego me miro- pondrán el teléfono en altavoz así todos oirán.

Yo lo escuche a medias y asentí con la cabeza…el había dicho "Watari-san" entonces…el Jefe de policía estaba reunido con…me agarre el pecho con fuerza, no era posible… ¡No! Ahora tenia que pensar en el caso, además después de hoy no sabría nada de "el".

-¿Todos me escuchan? Bueno verán aquí hay una chica que asegura saber algo del caso Kira…es Miyuki Makoto, Jefe-san- dijo algo nervioso Matsuda-san.

-¿_La señorita Makoto?_ ¿_Y estas seguro que no es una broma?- _respondió la voz robusta del Jefe de policía y la voz de un señor que sonaba enojado.

-¡No! Ella esta completamente seria, además Miyuki-san no mentiría con algo así- me defendió Matsuda-san yo lo mire con agradecimiento.

-_Solo por que quieras estar con ella no significa…-_comenzó a decir la voz del señor molesto, ok eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso me acerque al celular y hable con voz clara y decidida.

-Escúcheme bien, yo no soy cualquier estúpida que viene a llamar la atención, estoy aquí por que quiero que termine esta ola de crímenes y se haga justicia, yo se quien es Kira y tengo una prueba- Matsuda-san quedo con la boca abierta- solo necesito que me escuche.-Todos allá quedaron en silencio de repente se escucho como que le pasaban el teléfono y una voz que me congelo y emociono hablo.

-Danielle, ¿Eres tu?...-era "el"! mi querido mejor amigo de la infancia, la persona a quien nunca podría olvidar y que se había vuelto un gran detective.

--L…-susurre. De repente mi vista se nublo y todo se puso oscuro después sentí una presión en el pecho y por alguna razón voltee mi cabeza a la puerta de entrada y ahí se encontraba.

Light Yagami. Sonriéndome Psicóticamente y con mi identificación en mano. Me desmaye era mi final.

-Miyuki-san ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡¡Miyuki-san!!- me grito Matsuda antes de caer en el abismo de oscuridad.

Oh ¿por cierto olvide decir que mi verdadero nombre es Danielle y mi mejor amigo era L Lawliet?

-_**Aun no vas a morir, querida…**__-_escuche una voz de ultratumba y todo se puso en blanco.

* * *

Aquí el cap.!

Bueno ya saben parte de la sorpresa y para dejarlos en suspenso:

¿De quien era esa voz?

¿Quiénes son Satsu-chan y Kazz?

¿Aparecerá otra vez el kawaii de Orikku? (miyuki: ¡yo si quiero! N.C: si pero yo mando ¬v¬)

Bueno eso es todo y solo para adelantarles algo ¡L aparece en el próximo cap.! n.n

L: Ya era hora (otro sorbo de te).

N.C.: Ustedes me causan jaqueca -.-", pero los quiero n.n

Muchas gracias por leer a todos y todas. Por favor dejen un pequeñísimo rewiew aunque sea para saber que pasaron por aquí (cara de neko inocente) Acepto criticas, sugerencias y tomatazos.

Cuídense y abrazos!

Nellycullen


	3. Verte

**Tú eres mi sentido**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Sino Misa se daría cuenta que Light es un paracito y estaría con L pero el cortaría con ella para estar… ¡Conmigo! (Miyuki: Vale la pena soñar ~ N.C.: ¡Cállate!)

**Resumen: **Ella perdió todo el sentido en su vida. El lo perdió cuando la perdió a ella. Ahora se vuelven a ver por un misterioso caso y un recuerdo perdido. ¿Podrán aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O se pelearan por el último postre? ¡Entren a verlo!

**Nota de la Autora: ¡**Hola a todos y todas! Aquí va el 2 capitulo bien desde este cap. No van a parar de reír pero tranquilos no perderá el suspenso y drama.

Miyuki: En este cap. Aparecen 2 personas muy importantes para mí. n.n

L: (Viendo si la puede sonrojar) ¿Mas importantes que yo? ¬.¬

Miyuki: O.O ¡Por supuesto que no! Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi v

L: O///O (levemente sorprendido N.C: ¿Levemente? ¬v¬ L: Cállate ¬¬)

Miyuki:… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! n.n (pensamiento: te gane jajá ¬u¬)

L: "¬¬ (me mira).

N.C: ¿Qué pasa? (gota en la cabeza)

L: Deduzco que voy a tener que aguantar cosas así el resto del fic ¿verdad?

N.C: etto… ¡es hora de comenzar el capitulo! n.n

L: -cof-cof- cobarde –cof -cof-

N.C: pero antes muchas gracias a SophieBels por tus consejos y leer el fic y a Ai-chanosa por ser mi primer rewiew y escribir historias tan maravillosas.

Miyuki y L: Muchas gracias.

N.C: Ahora comencemos…

* * *

**Verte…**

**L pov´**

**-Flashback-**

"_Es bueno verte_ me dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y me miraba directamente a los ojos con esos ojos castaño oscuro_"

-**Flashback-**

Ya habían pasado 9 años y aun seguían esos recuerdos en mi mente, aun con tantos casos…, aun con el caso Kira…

**-Flashback-**

"_Adiós L…_sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que quiso tapar con algunos mechones de su larga cabellera marrón oscuro_... aunque tu no me recuerdes, prometo no olvidarte_ me sonrió con tristeza_... ya que tu eres mi gran y único mejor amigo."_

**-Flashback-**

Mejor amigo…aunque no lo supieras yo siempre te considere mas que eso y de la manera como te sonrojabas en ciertos momentos yo se que tu igual a mi…pero no puedo verte ahora seria muy peligroso aunque se que estas en Japón, esa pareja que te arrebato de nuestro punto de encuentro te trajo aquí ahora es mas peligroso que nunca y yo no podría ponerte en peligro…tengo que agradecer que fueras tan despistada que nunca te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías Dani…

_ ¿Ryuzaki-kun?_

Seria mejor pensar en otras cosas…

**-Flashback-**

"_Estabas entre la pared y yo, apretada a esta ultima, tu respiración era rápida y tu mirada nerviosa y tenias un sonrojo que cubria tus mejillas y nariz._ L ¿Qué haces?_ me dijiste curiosa, siempre tan despistada Dani"._

**-Flashback-**

No tampoco ayudaba pensar eso -.-" aunque…

_ ¡¿Ryuzaki-san?!_

**-Flashback-**

(N.C: Recuerdo modificado por L ósea esto no paso y en el recuerdo original ella tiene 14 y en el recuerdo modificado es mayor)

"_¿Qué haces?_ me dijiste curiosa, de pronto pusiste una sonrisa traviesa_ No tienes que pedir permiso, haremos todo lo que tu quieras y…"_

**-Flashback-**

_¡¡¡Ryuzaki-kun!!!_ me gritaron aizawa y el Jefe Yagami. Si supieran lo que pensaba ya no harían apuestas cuando se van si me gustan las mujeres o no.

_ ¿Que sucede?_ pregunte completamente desinteresado.

_Le estamos llamado desde hace un rato, matsuda nos ha llamado quiere hablar con el jefe del caso y dice que es urgente_ contesto aizawa levemente molesto.

_Pon el teléfono el altavoz, si es tan importante debemos escuchar todos_ le dije sin inmutarme acerca de su tono. Watari le dijo que pondrían el teléfono en altavoz y se lo dio al jefe Yagami.

__Todos me escuchan__ ¿No es obvio? Aun no entiendo por que esta en el caso…__Bueno verán aquí hay una chica que asegura saber algo del caso Kira…es Miyuki Makoto Jefe-san__ ¿Makoto? Ese apellido me sonaba…

El jefe Yagami puso una cara como si estuvieran hablando de su propia hija. "Miyuki..." susurro después se aclaro la garganta y hablo seguido de aizawa que hablaba irritado.

_ ¿La señorita Makoto? ¿Y estas seguro que no es una broma?-

-¡_No! Ella esta completamente seria, además Miyuki-san no mentiría con algo así__ Parecía que esta chica era conocida en la Jefatura, aizawa resoplo burlón y contesto.

_Solo por que quieras estar con ella, no significa…_ comenzó a replicar, pero antes de continuar la voz de una chica le interrumpió.

__Escúcheme bien, yo no soy cualquier estúpida que viene a llamar la atención_ _esa voz era de…__Estoy aquí por que quiero que termine esta ola de crímenes y se haga justicia,…__ no había duda era ella…_ _yo se quien es Kira y tengo una prueba…_ _Todos en el salón se congelaron yo tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera ya impresionado con la idea de que Dani se hubiera metido en el caso Kira._...Solo necesito que me escuche._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tenia que asegurarme de esto. Cojo el teléfono y susurro lo más bajo posible.

_ ¿Danielle, eres tu?..._escuche su respiración detenerse y después susurro "L…"; extrañaba escucharla llamarme su voz sonaba mas madura pero seguía teniendo ese tono inocente.

Se escucho un estruendo al otro lado y después matsuda comenzó a gritar.

_ ¡Miyuki-san! ¡Miyuki-san! ¡¿Que le sucede?! Oh…_ No entendía, pero un vacío se apodero de mi interior,… acaso Kira…_...solo se ha desmayado, ¡Light-kun! Rápido ayúdame hay que llevarla al hospital._ Light estaba ahí…interesante…

_Matsuda-san llévala al hospital, nos encontraremos todos ahí, se que escuchaste lo que dije y no quiero que lo repitas_ le advertí por primera vez en mi vida

_ ¿Que le sucedió a la señorita Makoto? _ pregunto el Jefe de policía. Se notaba preocupado.

_Al parecer se desmayo y nosotros iremos para el hospital para hablar con ella…_mire al Jefe Yagami_... ahora en el camino, ¿Puede usted contarme todo lo que sabe de la señorita Makoto?

(N.C.: Para resumir el camino el jefe Yagami le cuenta sobre la muerte de sus padres, que se encontraba en la misma universidad que Light (en consecuencia también de L), que siempre que se le perdía algo iba para la comisaría y que no sabia de nadie con quien estuviera saliendo o hubiera salido (eso lo pregunto L y extraño al Jefe XD))

________________________cambio de escena___________________________________

**Light pov`**

Por fin había acabado con la molesta entrometida; "Miyuki Makoto" decía su identificación, tenia que admitir que fue un golpe de suerte encontrar su identificación al principio del callejón y relacionarlo con el ruido de antes; por si acaso fui a la comisaría, un lugar obvio donde se encontraría alguien que supiera algo de Kira.

Cuando la vi hablando con matsuda vi que había puesto su nombre justo a tiempo. Tenia que decir que era bastante hermosa y ya había escuchado su nombre al Director hablando de la estudiante genio del año.

Probablemente si no se hubiera metido en donde no la llaman habría sido bueno conocerla a fondo…pero no. Ella me miro con terror y se desmayo a causa del infarto en unos segundos el tonto de matsuda gritaría: "Esta muerta" por todas partes…

_ Miyuki-san! ¡Miyuki-san! ¡¿Que le sucede?! Oh…_3…2…1…_ solo se ha desmayado…_ ¡¿Qué?! Mire a Riuk junto a mí que se reía como loco_ ¡Light-kun! Rápido ayúdame a llevarla al hospital_ ¡Maldición! Me había visto, pero esto me ayudaría, de esta manera estaría cerca de la entrometida y sabría todo lo que ella había descubierto, ya después hallaría la forma de matarla de una vez por todas.

(N.C: te odio Light…)

________________________cambio de escena___________________________________

**Miyuki pov`**

Estaba parada. Si, estaba parada en medio de una inmensa oscuridad. Tal vez por fin el "vació" me había atrapado o tal vez Yagami-kun había logrado deshacerse de mí. O diablos, ¿Estaba muerta? ¡No podía morir! Tenía que ayudar con el caso Kira, ¡decirle a L la identidad de ese asesino!; además tenía que asistir a la boda de Satsu-chan y Kazz y ¡tenia que ver si naruto terminaba declarándose a hinata! -.-" ok, tal vez eso no era tan importante… ¡pero tengo que decirle algo importante a L! Aunque… no sabia que era pero siempre que enfermaba o sufría un accidente pensaba en el y que había algo importante que tenia que decirle, algo que significaba mucho para mi…

__**Aun no vas a morir, querida_ **_una voz de ultratumba atrás mío, hizo que me congelara. Olía a muerte. (Miyuki: una pregunta ¿Cómo se a que huele la muerte? N.C.: es una expresión y no interrumpas ¬.¬)

Paso uno de sus huesudos brazos alrededor mío. Por la oscuridad no podía ver pero si sentir.

_ ¿Quien eres tu?_ pregunte temerosa pero aun con este sentimiento, sentía mucha curiosidad por esta criatura. Eso me pasa por haber vivido alrededor de L.

__**Eso no es lo importante, ahora…_**_me acerco mas a el y me susurro al oído__**Tienes suerte que nadie en este mundo sepa tu verdadero nombre completo, pero hay cierto humano con el poder de los nuestros, que podría averiguarlo creo que sabes quien…_**_

_Yagami Light, ¿verdad?_ Ahora entendía mas las cosas… el probablemente había hecho un pacto con una de estas criaturas y de esa manera podía matar de manera tan peculiar.

__**Tus deducciones son correctas **_ _**mi querida, así que para proteger tu preciosa vida tendré que quitarte ese recuerdo por cierto tiempo y por supuesto tampoco recordaras esta conversación, pero tranquila querida mía yo te protegeré en las sombras y me encargare que ciertas habilidades de los nuestros no te afecten_**_ su voz tenia un tono muy protector al punto de ser macabro…

_ ¿Por que me quieres proteger?_ Una criatura de tanto poder… ¿Por qué protegería a una persona tan insignificante?

_ _**Lo sabrás en su momento, ahora será mejor que despiertes…_**_ de repente me soltó y una gran luz inundo todo lo que estaba en mi visión_ _**Hasta otra vez miyu-chan.**__

* * *

(Hospital, 11pm)

Al abrir los ojos sentí una fuerte luz blanca atravesar mis parpados…Auch! Mi cabeza… escuche las maquinas y el ruido del suero. En mi vida había ido tantas veces ha emergencias que me era ya costumbre estos sonidos. ¿Pero por que estaba aquí?

_"_Vació. Compras. Kuu-chan. Kira .L…" __

Los recuerdos vinieron de manera atropellada a mi mente. El vacio en mi vida, las compras nocturnas, el lindo niño de cabellos rubio cobrizo que conocí, la identidad de Kira… ¡Un momento! Yo sabía quien era Kira pero….no lo recordaba. La parte en que lo había descubierto estaba en blanco en mi mente. Todo lo demás estaba intacto pero eso…L se enojaría conmigo…

_L, lo siento…_ susurre y mis ojos se aguaron_... soy una baka. No puedo creer que no lo recuerde…

_ ¿Por que lo sientes, Dan?_ esa voz me congelo; era…era…voltee mi mirada rápidamente y ahí estaba sentado en una silla; en cuclillas y el pulgar en la boca, había crecido bastante pero para mi estaba igual…era mi querido mejor amigo L_ Dan, ¿Qué haces con los ojos aguados, te duele algo?_

_L…_ no se como lo hice ni por que lo hice pero aun con el desquiciante dolor de cabeza y mis músculos adoloridos y cansados, me levante rápidamente para pasar mis brazos por su cuello y atraer su cuerpo al mío. Lo estaba abrazando; por primera vez en 9 años.

En ese tiempo siempre lo hacia aunque el dijera: "Abrazar es una muestra innecesaria de cariño" y yo siempre le respondía: "Si, aja, pero es la única en la que logro atraparte por un caramelo de fresa, además, para **mi** si es necesaria".

Lo solté y le mire profundamente. Pero el parecía algo shockeado, justo recordé que yo era a la única a la que permitía abrazarlo, creo que después de tantos años tal vez lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_ ¡Perdón! Pero es que…_no encontraba palabras a la dicha de verle, solo se me ocurrió una cosa que decirle_... es bueno verte._ y le sonreí. Como la última vez siendo dulce y sincera

El me miro por unos segundos en que nos perdimos en la mirada del otro. Pero tuve que recordar la situación actual y volver a la realidad.

_Ah y… ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital esta vez?_ El levanto una ceja como diciendo "¿Esta vez?" Yo me sonroje_ bueno ya sabes que soy un poquito…_ volvió a levantar la ceja_... bueno muy despistada y hubo algunas ocasiones en que termine en emergencias._

_Al parecer te desmayaste por exceso de trabajo y estrés…_ me dijo con voz neutral, como siempre…_...señorita Miyuki…_me miro interrogante, bueno ahora debo explicar "eso"_...te preguntaría por tu nombre pero creo que me lo estas apunto de decir, Dan._

Suspire fuertemente._Veras,…los señores Makoto, por su estatus no podían decir que su hija era adoptada, por eso fueron a Inglaterra y aunque tengo rasgos Japoneses, mi nombre no lo es así que me convertí en Miyuki Makoto Oshiba._ Termine de contar._Y dime ¿no se supone que aquí deberían estar un grupo de detectives haciéndome preguntas y no solo el mejor detective del mundo?_ Yo estaba siendo completamente sincera así que no comprendí cuando miro a otro lado levemente nervioso (N.C.: Verán miyuki al ser tan despistada es muy inocente y no se da cuenta fácilmente si ofende o da un cumplido a alguien ósea malas o tontas intenciones: 0% XD ).

_Es que tenia que hablar contigo antes, como sabes nadie sabe mi nombre y me conocen como "L" pero seria mas seguro si me llamaras "Ryuzaki" o "Hideki Ryouga" en lugares muy públicos._ ¿Por qué justo el nombre del actor que le gustaba tanto a Kazz? _... y supongo que nadie sabe tu verdadero nombre_ negué con la cabeza_ así que yo también te llamare "miyuki"._

_Llámame "miyu-chan" así me dicen mis amigos…_ le sonreí otra vez, el volvió a mirar a otro lado, hablando de eso…o no…_ esto…Ryuzaki-kun ¿Llamaron a mi numero de emergencias?_ el asintió. O no…

_¡¡MIYUKI-NEECHAN!! ¡¡AQUÍ ESTA TU ANIKI PARA PROTEGERTE!!_El grito ensordecedor de satsu-chan resonó por todo el hospital.

_ ¡Miyu-chan! ¡Yo también vine! ¡No te mueras pequeña Hime!_ seguido por el de Kazz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ahí estaban mis grandes amigos. Alto, guapo de cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos dorados y cara como que se lo lleva el diablo. (N.C: Por que esta preocupado). Satsuki Honda mi gran amigo desde hace años y que tenia complejo de hermana menor conmigo. Y ella, más bajita que yo, hermosa, de cabello corto y negro con las puntas violetas y ojos de ese color. Kazumi Oshiba mi gran amiga y prima desde que llegue a Japón. Eran también pareja y aunque no lo crean el complejo de Kazumi era más complicado que el de satsu-chan. Tenía complejo de Idol. Y es que me había idealizado al punto que a veces para los demás parecía que estaba enamorada de mi pero yo sabia que amaba a satsu-chan…mayormente…

_Ryuzaki-kun te presento a mis amigos desde que vine a Japón…Satsuki y Kazumi._ No se por que pero sentía como si rayitos salieran de los ojos de Satsu y Kazz hacia el y de el también hacia ellos. Esto seria complicado pero era bueno verle. n.n

* * *

Aquí el segundo Cáp!

N.C: jajá apuesto que pensaban que Satsuki estaría enamorado de miyuki pero no fue así XD aunque tranquilas Kazz solo ama a Satsu-chan n.n

Miyuki y yo: Mayormente -.-"

L: (come un pedazo de tarta de fresa) Recibimos comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos.

Clic a ese cuadro de abajo en todo caso. ¬.¬

Miyuki y yo: Por favor y gracias por leer. n.n

Con esto me despido,

Cuídense todos y todas

Bye

Nellycullen


	4. Convivencia

**Tú eres mi sentido**

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Sino L usaría jeans apretados y camisas negras en la historia o ropas como esas *¬* Waaa… (Río de baba)… -ejem- -ejem- ¬¬

**Resumen: **Ella perdió todo el sentido en su vida. El lo perdió cuando la perdió a ella. Ahora se vuelven a ver por un misterioso caso y un recuerdo perdido. ¿Podrán aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O se pelearan por el último postre? ¡Entren a verlo!

**Nota de la autora: **¡Aquí esta el tercer Cáp! ¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que el segundo capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Light: ¿Pero por que me pones como un maldito? T.T tengo sentimientos sabes…

N.C: Cállate maldito anarquista ¬.¬

L: Eres algo cruel con el. (Comiendo torta con fudge)

Miyuki: Trato de matarme y dijo cosas que sonaron pervertidas conmigo.

L: (lo piensa unos segundos) se cruel con el ¬.¬

N.C: Gracias Miyu-chan n.n

Miyuki: De nada, jefa n.n

N.C: Antes de comenzar muchas gracias a AI-Chanosa y a Linda4257 y a los que leen anónimamente pero chicos de verdad T.T un rewiew de "pase por aquí y leí esa cosa" aunque sea no cuesta nada pero igualmente gracias n.n y perdonen la tardanza pero estoy con un problemita en el que cuento con Internet una vez o dos a la semana y en lo que me tardo escribiendo el episodio…ufff así que lamento si tardo mas de la cuenta.

¡Aquí comienza "la cosa"! XD

Miyuki pov`

La lucha de miradas continuaba. Pero me pregunto…. ¿Qué estarían pensando?

Satsuki pov`

Waaaaa no podía creer que mi nee-chan estuviera en el hospital pero más que nada… ¡que estuviera con un desconocido hablando tan amistosamente! Ese chico no me parecía alguien malo pero…era mi nee-chan T.T ni conmigo hablaba así cuando nos conocimos Waaa….

Kazumi pov`

Miyuki-hime-sama!!! T.T

(N.C: se repite esta frase un millón de veces XD)

Miyuki pov`

Sea como sea tenia que acabar con esta lucha de miradas ya mismo.

_Hola satsu-chan y Kazz_ los mire al tiempo que extendía los brazos_ Los extrañe…

A continuación ambos me miraron y les salieron lagrimitas de los ojos.

_ ¡Waaa, Miyuki!_dijeron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a abrazarme_ ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

_Ya, ya pero estoy bien solo fue un desmayo_dije tratando de consolarlos, siempre era así con ellos.

_ ¡Demo! Nee-chan pensamos que podía ser algo grave_ comenzó a quejarse Satsuki aun con lagrimitas pero después miro a L._Por cierto nee-chan ¡¿Quién diablos es este sujeto?!

_Etto…bueno el es…_pero antes que pudiera contestar, Matsuda-san, el jefe Yagami y dos detectives más entraron, seguidos de un adolescente de cabello castaño que me resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

_Gomenasai Ryuzaki-kun no pudimos detenerlos, nos pasaron como una avalancha_ decía agotado Matsuda-san. Pobre de el, parar a ese par era más difícil que alejarme de una tarta de chocolate con fudge. Uhmm…

_No hay problema, además no creo que nadie haya podido pararlos_ contesto L mientras veía con una mirada algo extraña a Satsuki y Kazz que se me pegaban como plastas._Y me llamo Ryuzaki, soy un estudiante a detective y un viejo conocido de miyu-chan.

(N.C: Aclaro a.C. que esa mirada eran celos XD L: No no lo eran ¬///¬ N.C: que si ¬u¬ L: Que…)

Yo infle los cachetes y le mire con reproche, entendia que ocultara su identidad pero… ¿"viejo conocido"? .El era mucho mas que eso. El me miro y bajo la cabeza, parecía que contenía una sonrisa.

_Mas bien un viejo amigo… ¿mejor?_aclaro cuando pudo contener la sonrisa y me miro neutral. Yo asentí con la cabeza y solté una risilla. Todos nos miraron extrañados; Satsuki y Kazz me miraron alarmados.

_Señorita Makoto ahora que se encuentra mejor ¿Podríamos hablar acerca de su llamada?_ dijo el Jefe Yagami cuando se recupero de la impresión.

¡Oh Dios estoy muerta! Pero era mejor decir la verdad…

_Pero antes de eso, Kazumi y Satsuki ¿no?_ Comenzó a decir L, que terminaron asintiendo Kazz y Satsu-chan_ Tienen que salir.

_ ¡No de ninguna manera!, no dejare sola otra vez a Miyu-hime_ interrumpió Kazumi hablando por primera vez, a continuación se pego mas a mi_ nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca…

Mire a Satsuki en busca de ayuda, el entendía que la situación era delicada así que asintió y me sonrió a modo de tranquilizarme.

_Se que es importante, así que esperare afuera. Pero tendrás que usar "el truco" para que Kazumi acepte, sabes que cuando se pone en modo "Yo no me separo de **MI** Miyuki-sama por nada" solo tu puedes tranquilizarla_ me dijo con una risa_ Jajá quiero ver la cara que ponen todos cuando te vean usando "el truco" jaja.

¡Oh Diablos! Tenía razón. Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, odiaba usar esto pero era la única manera.

_Esta bien…_suspire fuerte y mire a todos los demás en especial a Ryuzaki_... solo hago esto para que hablemos en privado, responderé preguntas después por ahora…no me juzguen.

Después mire a Kazz que seguía pegada a mi gritando "nunca, nunca, nunca…".

_Kazumi…_ella me miro y con una de mis manos agarre su mentón, después la mire dulcemente_ por favor ve con satsuki ¿si?

Kazumi se congelo un par de segundos y después se puso de pies a cabeza roja como un tomate.

_Kyaaa, si mi querida Miyuki-sama me lo pide yo lo haré, kyaaa ¿Qué esperas satsuki? ¡Vamos!_ se levanto de golpe y jalo a toda velocidad a satsu-chan fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos se habían quedado de piedra excepto L que me miraba levemente divertido; no notorio para los demás pero si para mi.

(N.C: después de tantos años viviendo juntos como no ¬¬)

_Supongo que "el truco" es chantajear con la mirada para que te haga caso ¿no?_yo baje la cabeza avergonzada pero susurre un leve:"si…" _ Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no lo hace ese chico? Si mi supocision es cierta ellos son pareja ¿no?

_Ya veo que te diste cuenta…tus habilidades sociales han aumentado_ le sonreí orgullosa, a el desde pequeño le costaba relacionarse con la gente_ pero lo que pasa es que ella tiene un complejo de "Idol" conmigo; como una estrella de rock y su fan #1 y aunque ellos son pareja, es mas rápido si yo uso "el truco" y esto es importante.

(N.C: Imaginen que su personaje favorito les pidiera algo amablemente ¿se negarían? XD y L no suponía nada anhelaba que fuera así jaja. L: Cállate o hago huelga ¬///¬

N.C: Chiton u.u)

Todos los demás suspiraron aliviados por la explicación… todos excepto el jefe Yagami son un grupo de mal pensados u.u"

Cuando el clima se calmo L se dispuso a hablar, mientras comía unas cosas de una bolsita que no llegaba a ver bien, conociéndolo…eran dulces.

_Mientras te encontrabas inconciente me tome la libertad de revisar tu cartera, ya que tu dijiste que tenias una prueba de quien era Kira_ comento tranquilamente, pero los demás miraban a otros lados avergonzados._ah no te molesta ¿verdad?

Ahora me miraban todos expectantes, no me molestaba excepto la mirada del adolescente de cabello castaño, el me asustaba.

_Por supuesto que no, ya te he dicho que si es importante no hay problema que cojas mis cosas._le sonreí nostálgica._...excepto claro mis…

_Oh por cierto cual es la marca de esas trufas eran muy buenas_ me interrumpió a lo que parecía inocentemente.

Yo lo mire desconcertada, el había…de verdad había…

_Pasando a lo importante, encontré tu grabadora, deduci que esa podría ser la prueba pero había un problema… ¿Miyuki?_al darse cuenta que mi cabeza estaba baja y tenia los puños apretados, dejo de hablar y me miro curioso. El de verdad había…

_Miyuki-san ¿le sucede algo?_comenzó a preguntar Matsuda-san pero se quedo desconcertado y todos con lo que paso después.

_ ¡Baka, baka, baka, Ryuzaki-kun baka, baka!_comencé a pegarle suavemente con los puños cerrados al pecho mientras me arrodillaba en la cama, el miro a otro lado indiferente, ya que el si esperaba esta reacción._ ¡Como pudiste comerte mis chocolates! Wuaaa…

¡Mis trufitas! ¡mis favoritas! Como pudo… T.T

__Señorita Makoto aquí tiene…_la voz muy familiar de una persona atrás mío me llamo la atención._... supongo que sigue siendo su favorito tipo de pastel…

Atrás mío se encontraba una persona la cual tenía todo mi respeto y quien apreciaba mucho ya que había traído a L a mi vida…Watari-san, y llevaba consigo un pastel de chocolate y fudge…mi soñado…

_ ¡Watari-san!_hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y sonreí feliz, después coji el pastel agradecida_ ¡Que felicidad es verle! y muchas gracias, sigue siendo mi favorito.

_No hay problema, al contrario perdone a Ryuzaki-san_ lo miro al mismo tiempo

que yo, el seguía mirando indiferente a otro lado pero con el rabillo del ojo miraba el pastel.

_ ¿Que rayos es todo esto? Actúan como dos hermanos y su padre._ nos grito uno de los detectives que había permanecido con una expresión bastante molesta mientras hablábamos.

_ ¿Hermanos?_dijimos L y yo al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos.

Casi se me cae el pastel de la impresión, ¿hermanos? Desde siempre, hasta cuando éramos pequeños, cada vez que decían que parecíamos hermanos me sentía rara, como si me dijeran algo malo.

_Aizawa-san, si no tiene que decir nada que no tenga que ver con el caso será mejor que guarde silencio_ contesto L, que me miro_ además yo nunca he visto a Miyu-chan como mi hermana.

No lo entendí pero sentí una calidez interior única, que me hizo sonreír tiernamente, era un sentimiento muy extraño que solo experimentaba con L. Creo que por eso era mi mejor amigo n.n

_ ¿Ryuzaki-kun podríamos continuar con el caso?_ intervino el jefe Yagami antes de que el señor Aizawa replicara.

_En eso estaba…_continuo indiferente L_... Veras tu grabadora, que supongo que usas en la universidad, al parecer tenia la batería baja y lo ultimo grabado se escucha de manera patética, pero asegura que tu sabes quien es Kira lo que te hace un testigo crucial_ bajo la mirada como si eso le molestara_...lo que te pone en peligro…_ susurro para que solo Watari y yo le oyéramos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, en un clima muy tenso. Esperando que probablemente yo dijera algo. Oh bueno, ahora era el momento de que me ahorcaran.

_Ryuzaki-kun, todos…_ yo baje la cabeza avergonzada_ se…me olvido…

_Perdona, Miyuki-san, pero ¿Qué dijiste?_pregunto Matsuda-san, curioso al parecer no me habían escuchado.

Levante la cabeza sonrojada y con los ojos aguados. Según Satsuki y Kazz esa era la cara que ponía cuando me sentía devastada. Tenían razón.

_¡¡Que se me olvido!!¡Olvide quien era Kira!_grite para después taparme el rostro con las rodillas_ Recuerdo todo el resto del dia, pero cuando vi a Kira y el momento de la confesión lo tengo en blanco.

Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio.

¡¿Qué?!_ gritaron las voces de Matsuda, Aizawa y otros dos detectives, todos excepto… ¿L?

Sentí una presión en la cama y después unas manos en mis rodillas, levante la cabeza levemente asustada encontrándome cara a cara con L.

_Sospeche eso_ dijo sin inmutarse de la cercanía al contrario, yo me sonroje a más no poder.

Todos volvieron a gritar "¡¿Qué?!" y L comenzó a explicar a todos algo que ya no pude escuchar ya que seguían nuestras caras muy cerca de la otra. De verdad que había crecido, su rostro me parecía igual que antes aunque su cabello levemente mas largo. No pude evitar pensar en un recuerdo del pasado…

-.**Flash back.-**

(N.C: Para aclarar aquí tiene 14 y L 16)

"Estaba entre la pared y el, mi respiración era rápida mi mirada nerviosa, además que algo sonrojada._L ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto curiosa, me estaba despidiendo de todos ya que hoy me iba a Japón para siempre con los señores Makoto. Entonces L me alejo a una parte del orfanato casi desierta y me había abrazado con fuerza, pegándome a la pared.

Pego su rostro al mió, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran._Si no voy a volver a verte supongo que con esto me recordaras._me susurro, inconscientemente me relaje y cerré los ojos. Sentí una presión en los labios que era tierna y muy dulce. Sabia que eso era un beso pero no me importo ya que era de mi "mejor amigo"; simplemente quería que durara para siempre."

-.**Flash back**.-

Aun ahora eso me parecía bueno y probablemente por eso a L lo consideraba mi único mejor amigo. Ya que solo a mi mejor amigo había permitido que me besara…

_Entonces este es el plan._finalizo el Jefe Yagami.

_ ¿Ah?_dije confundida; todos parecían haber tenido una charla productiva.

_ ¿Ya volviste de recordar cosas pervertidas?_pregunto L tranquilo. Como si dijera el clima…si fuera otra persona hubiera caído pero…

_Si y todas eran contigo_ respondí lo mas inocente que pude. Era despistada lo admitía pero no era tonta.

El me miro sorprendido y levemente sonrojado.

Miyuki: 1 L: 0

_Buena esa_ susurro mirando al frente_ Hemos decidido que vivirás conmigo.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_exclame sorprendida. El sonrió de medio lado.

_Gane_ dijo claro y alto. ¡Oh Diablos!

Miyuki: 1 L: 1

_Vera señorita Makoto_ aclaro el Jefe Yagami mientras los otros hablaban del caso pero ese chico de cabello castaño no me quitaba la mirada de encima._...El Doctor nos dijo que era probable que olvidara algún suceso, a causa de su desmayo y Ryuzaki sospecho que seria el encuentro con Kira. Por lo que se decidió que para su protección y vigilia diaria debería vivir con Ryuzaki-san y contara con un agente cuando vaya a la universidad. Pero más que nada se quedara la mayor parte del tiempo con Ryuzaki-san. Hasta que recupere su recuerdo o le hallemos un sitio donde protegerla.

_E-Eso significa que voy a pasar las 24 horas del día con…_mire a L que tenia mi pastel a medio comer en las manos.

_Conmigo. ¿Hay algún problema?_ me pregunto L comiendo el penúltimo pedazo de mi pastel.

_No no hay problema…_me sonroje violentamente. No podía ser mas feliz…esperen un minuto.

_Baka, baka, baka Ryuzaki-kun, Baka, baka._ Volví a pegarle en el pecho. Mientras intentaba quitarle mi pastel de las manos._Como pudiste comerte mi pastel de las manos Waaa…

Miyuki: 1 L: 2

A todos les salio una gotita en la cabeza.

_Ryuzaki-san, Miyuki-san, nos podrían explicar ¿Qué clase de relación llevan?_ pregunto directamente Matsuda-san después de la impresión. Todos los otros agentes le miraron de manera alarmante como si los hubieran avergonzado pero también parecían muy curiosos.

Yo pare de pegarle y me puse el índice en la boca mientras pensaba. Ok, no podíamos decirles que somos del mismo orfanato ya que L hace mucho me había dicho que debía ocultar su identidad del mundo. Por eso le decía "L" hasta en mi mente y no su verdadero nombre.

_Verán…_al parecer a L se le había ocurrido una mentira pero su rostro mostraba cierta inseguridad. No confiaba mucho en su mentira.

_No Ryuzaki-kun yo les cuento…_ lo mire inspirándole confianza. Necesitaba que confiara en mí esta vez. El me miro detenidamente y después asintió. Bien aquí vamos…_ Verán…_use la misma mirada que mi madre me había dicho que usara cuando me presentaba en sociedad y no creian que yo fuera de la familia. Altiva y sin dudas._... Como sabrá jefe Yagami, mi familia y la familia Oshiba de mi madre tienen muchos negocios en el extranjero, por eso yo vivía en el extranjero en mi niñez y pubertad_ esa era la historia que le dábamos a los demás de mi procedencia_...en ese tiempo mis padres se volvieron benefactores de algunos orfanatos y así conocieron a Watari-san_ sabia que en internet había información de los orfanatos que el fundo así que no metía la pata en esto_... Por razones que no vienen al caso conocí a Ryuzaki-kun por un corto tiempo_ hacerles pensar que no éramos muy cercanos. bien._ El es una mente brillante y tiene un gran gusto por los postres. Por eso el es una persona de mi entera confianza_ pero demostrar que hay cierta confianza y cercanía para comportarnos con normalidad. Perfecto n.n

Mire a L que tenía el pulgar en la boca y miraba a la pared del costado algo avergonzado _ Perfecto…_ susurro.

Miyuki: 2 L: 2 .Empate.

Je je y con esto comienza nuestra convivencia juntos, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

¡Fin del 3 capitulo!

Miyuki: (Imaginándose a L con la ropa que dije al principio) *¬*

L: ¿Pensando cosas pervertidas?

Miyuki: Si y todas contigo.

L: ¬///¬ por que siento que esta vez es cierto…

Miyuki: por favor aprieten el botón de letras verdes y denos su opinión, cualquier duda también es bien recibida n.n

N.C: Por favor y gracias v

Cuídense todos y todas,

Bye

Nellycullen


End file.
